<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the world caves in by BaddieBee69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519171">as the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBee69/pseuds/BaddieBee69'>BaddieBee69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, It’s nondescript, Kinda, Smut, The End of the World, but it’s the end of the world so I’ll give them a pass, everyone dies, suicide joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBee69/pseuds/BaddieBee69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone with only hours left to live, Betty and Archie spent their last night alive together as the world begins to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the song “as the world caves in” by Matt Maltese. I listened to it over and over while I was writing this. It’s a really good song and it’s what prompted me to write this. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside sirens wailed, a constant reminder of the inevitable. The world as they knew it was coming to an end and there was nothing they could do about it. There was nowhere they could seek shelter and no one was safe. 6 hours before everyone in the US had gotten to official alert. By tomorrow the whole continent of North America would be completely devoid of human life. And within the week likely the whole planet would be as well. </p><p>They couldn’t even call it a Nuclear war. This wasn’t a war. This was human extinction.</p><p>Betty looked back at Archie, they were the only of their friends and family in Riverdale that weekend. How inconvenient of timing. The one weekend everyone was anywhere but Riverdale the world was due to end. Betty’s mom was visiting Polly and the twins. The Jones’s were in Tolito. Cheryl and Toni had ran away for the weekend. Kevin and his Dad has been gone for 2 weeks already, in Hawaii on Vacation. They were supposed to be back tomorrow, but clearly that wasn’t happening. And Archie’s mom was away on a case. So Archie and Betty chose to spent their last night alive together at his house.</p><p>“So this is it?” She asked, leaving the spot next to the window she’d been standing at for the past 15 minutes just looking out. She sat on the couch.</p><p>Archie looked up at her sadly, he’d spent the last 15 minutes trying to calm Vegas, who was on edge.</p><p>“She can sense it coming.” Betty said toying with her fingers in her lap.</p><p>“I know.” He said, softly petting Vegas’s head.</p><p>“What’s the point.” She groaned, she’d lost all hope and it was obvious. “We might as well just hang ourselves now.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” He shook his head sadly.</p><p>“Well what else can we do?” She asked, head falling forward into her hands. “Everyone we love isn’t here.” She thought back to 6 hours ago just after the announcement. When she and Archie watched as Veronica kicked and screamed as her parents dragged her into the car. They didn’t know where they were going, but they weren’t staying in Riverdale.</p><p>“Not everyone.” Archie piped up.</p><p>She glanced up at him. “I know, I just wished we could’ve gotten to say goodbye face to face.”</p><p>They’d spent the past 6 hours since the announcement calling and saying goodbye to their family. The roads were all jammed, everyone trying to get somewhere, so there was no point in trying to get to them. Clearly Hiram and Hermione Lodge thought different.</p><p>“I know.” He sighed, “Me too.”</p><p>“We’re the last people were ever gonna see.” Betty realized. </p><p>Archie nodded slowly. After that they were quiet, both lost in thought. Vegas finally settled down, laying down at Archie’s feet. Betty thought about the strays, running panicked on the street with no one to comfort them in their last hours. That wasn’t something she would normally think about, but the inevitable death and end of the world changed a person.</p><p>Just as Betty’s thoughts became unbearable, Archie broke the silence. Slapping his knees as her rose to his feet. “Well, might as well make the best of it.”</p><p>“How do you make the best of the end of the world.” Betty asked as Archie slipped out of the living room. A minute later he re-entered with all the liquor his mom kept in the kitchen and two glasses.</p><p>“Like this.” He set the liquor down of the coffee table and stood in front of Betty, hands extended to help her to her feet. “Why don’t we go out in style.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p>“You run over to your house and put on your best dress, I’ll put on my tux. We’ll make it a party.” He said.</p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t know, Arch-“</p><p>“None of that.” He cut her off. “We’re doing this.”</p><p>She sighed. “Okay.”</p><p>“Meet back here in 15 minutes.” Archie says.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Betty glances back at him as she slipped out the front door, walking at a fast pace to her house. Once she was inside she fell back against the front door, desperately trying not cry. There was no point in it. She took a moment to steady herself before going up stairs.</p><p>She looked around her room sadly, but quickly stopped and went to her closet. She didn’t bother looking through her closet. She grabbed the dress hanging on the door. She had planned on wearing it to Homecoming, but clearly that wasn’t happening. So she slipped out of her sweats and underwear. She went to her dresser and grabbed a fresh pair. But then she halted, setting the basic cotton underwear back. She dug into the back of her underwear drawer. There was a Lacey pair of white panties she’d planned on wearing with Jughead. She figured she wouldn’t let them go to waste and slipped them on.</p><p>She pulled on her dress, not bothering with the matching bra. The dress was too low cut to wear a bra. The baby blue fabric was tight around her ribs, but flared out at her waist. The two triangles that covered her boobs were just tight enough to push them together. The spaghetti straps and the slit up her thigh just topped the dress off. </p><p>She pulled her hair out of her signature ponytail and only bothered to brush through it. It wasn’t messy, she’d showered that morning before the announcement. She put on some deodorant and perfume. Might as well smell good when the world ended. She put on a little lipgloss and slipped on the nude heels she was gonna wear to the dance.</p><p>She realized she was ready to go, and looked around her room sadly. She would likely never be in here again. She walked to her vanity, looking at all the pictures of people she’d never see again and a single tear slipped out. She took a deep breathe and wiped it away, before slowly making her way out of the house. She made sure to take in her home. She’d lived here her whole life, it was exactly like her family had left it when they left Friday night. But by tomorrow it would be only ashes and dust.</p><p>Once out the front door, she turned and looked up and down the house. Taking one last look before she turned and went back to Archie’s. </p><p>He was sitting in the living room, but stood up when she came in. </p><p>“You look beautiful.” He slipped out, awe in his voice. </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She said. He smiled and she couldn’t help but return it.</p><p>“Here.” He picked up a glass of white wine he’d poured for her and held it out.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said quietly, taking it.</p><p>“It’s my mom’s best wine.” He shook his head. “It’s not like she’ll drink it.”</p><p>Betty blew air out her nose in amusement. “That’s one way to look at it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Archie said, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Betty wasted no time in joining him. They sat in silence, drinking slowly. Neither of them could really think of anything to say.</p><p>“Do you remember back in 2nd grade?” Archie started. “When I proposed to you.”</p><p>Betty nodded, a small smile on her face at the memory. “And I told you to wait until we were 18.”</p><p>Archie laughed. “Well that’s not gonna happen.” </p><p>Betty thought about it for a second before Archie laughter rubbed off on her. It was slightly morbid, but they laughed at their future slipping away. </p><p>“We’ll never marry anyone.” Betty laughed.</p><p>“Because the world is ending.” He added. </p><p>She laughed and finished off her wine, pouring herself more. For the next hour that’s all they did, laughed, drank and laughed some more. Betty went through two bottles of wine and Archie had a little bit of everything. At some point the power went out and they light candles then drank more.</p><p>Once Betty finished the second bottle she didn’t refill, she set the glass down on the coffee table and leaned over, laying her head on Archie’s shoulder as he slowly worked on a glass of whiskey. He chuckled lowly, swirly his drink around.</p><p>“What?” She asked, looked up at him.</p><p>“I turned you down sophomore year because I was sleeping with my teacher.” He said incredulously. “I picked a 35 year old over my best friend.”</p><p>Betty giggled a little, more at him than what he’d said.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’re together in the end anyway. So I guess it doesn’t matter.” He added.</p><p>She laughed. “Literally.” </p><p>He topped off his drink and set it down on the table behind him and stood up.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked. </p><p>He extended a hand to help her up. “We’re” he grabbed his phone and turned on a slow song. “Dancing.”</p><p>She gave him a small smile as he set his phone down on the coffee table, kicking her heels off. Vegas watched them as they entangled themselves with each other and began dancing. She leaned in, laying her head on his shoulder again as they held each other close.</p><p>“Betty.” He said after a minute.</p><p>“What is it?” She mumbled into the nape of his neck.</p><p>“If I had to spend the end of the world with anyone , I’m glad it’s you.” He said quietly.</p><p>She pulled away to look at him. “Me too.” </p><p>He gave her a melancholic smile and tightened his hold around her waist. She leaned back in, resting her head on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music. He leaned down and let his lips rest on the top of her head.</p><p>Another minute passed. “Arch.”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>She looked up at him, eyes wondering his handsome face. “You were the first boy I ever loved.”</p><p>He looked down for a second then looked back up at her. “You were the first girl I ever loved.”</p><p>She nodded, toying with the back of Archie’s hair. “I should’ve waited for you.”</p><p>“Don’t day that.” He moved a hand to her face to cup her face. “You were happy.”</p><p>“I know.” She mumbled. “I just wish we could’ve had more time together.”</p><p>He wiped away the tear that slipped from her eye, and pulled her into a deep embrace. Suppressing his own tears. “Me too.”</p><p>“Arch.” She mumbled, pulling back, her eyes flickering to his lips.</p><p>“What?” He asked, eyes glancing over lips. They don’t say anything more before their lips meet in a passionate kiss.</p><p>She snaked her hands up into his hair and he pulls her into him with one hand and holds her face with the other. Both filled with pure love and nothing more. They fall to their knees, not bothering to move from their spot on the floor. </p><p>Without break their kiss Archie reached back and pulled a blanket out of the pile he’d put on the chair for if they slept. He dropped it to the side as Betty pushed off the jacket of his tux. He shimmied it off and dropped his hand to the slit up her thigh and slipped under her dress to hold onto her inner-thigh .</p><p>She pulled away from the kiss so she look down as she unbuttoned his shirt, he looked down at what she was doing resting his forehead to hers. Once she was done she pushed it off his shoulders and dropped her hands to his abs, letting out a happy sigh. </p><p>He reached back and unzipped the back of her dress then grabbed at the bottom. They pulled her dress up over her head together and he stopped to drink in her body while she undid his belt.</p><p>He reached under and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You’re beautiful.” </p><p>She smiled and pulled him back into a deep kiss. He pulled down his zipper and let his pants fall as they laid back on the floor. He pushed his shoes off then pulled out of the kiss to get on his knees between her knees. </p><p>He got his pants off then draped the light blanket over them. Then he laid back on top of her, keeping one hand next to her head, bracing himself up so he wouldn’t squish her, the other running through her hair.</p><p>“Arch.” She mumbled pulling back.</p><p>He hummed as he kissed down her neck.</p><p>“I love you.” She said.</p><p>He pulled back, shocked. “You do?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I love you too.” He said before pressed him lips back to hers. She moaned into his mouth and rolled her hips against his knee that was still between her thighs. “I love you so much.” He mumbled as he kissed down to her chest.</p><p>She snaked both hands up into his hair, arching her back up into his kiss. </p><p>He hooked his fingers onto her underwear and pulled them down, moving momentarily to get them off. </p><p>“Archie.” She moaned.</p><p>He pulled off his briefs and lined himself back up before coming back down to her lips. “Are you sure?” He mumbled.</p><p>She shook her head fervently. “Yes.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was inside her, their bodies moving in sync. His thrusts matching the rolling of her hips. Moans and words of pleasure falling from their lips freely.</p><p>Archie dropped to his elbows so he could press his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss that quickly returned as she scratched at his back and fisted his hair. </p><p>She came first, holding onto him as his thrusts became erratic, her release triggering his. He rolled off her once he was done, catching his breathe. </p><p>“That was great.” He breathed, wiping sweat from his forehead.</p><p>“It was.” She nodded in agreement, rolling onto her side to lay against his side.</p><p>“Are you tired?” He asked, slipping his arms around her and pulling her in.</p><p>She shrugged. “Kinda.” </p><p>Archie hummed in agreement, his eyes already slipping shut.</p><p>“I just don’t want this to be the last time I ever fall asleep, yah know?” Betty mumbled.</p><p>Archie opened his eyes to look at her. “That’s not something you can control Betty.” </p><p>She nodded. “I know.”</p><p>She shifted and pulled away from him so she could sit up, pulling her knees up to her chest. He eyed the back of her head and reached up to rub her back. She dropped  her head down, her face pressing against her knees. She was doing a horrible job suppressing her tears.</p><p>“Arch.” She broke the silence after a moment.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna die.” She looked back at him with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>He sat up to wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his lap. “Me either.”</p><p>“But this was a pretty good last night alive.” She gave him a small smile despite the salty tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“It was.” He nodded. “I’m glad it was you and not Veronica, who stayed. If it was her I’d have died with my biggest regret.”</p><p>Betty chuckled. “This is the only time Hiram Lodge ever did anything that benefited you.”</p><p>He smiled. “That’s one way to look at it.”</p><p>They were quiet again, everything they’d ever left secret crossing their minds. They wondered it the regret was worse than their imminent death.</p><p>“Do you think there’s an afterlife?” Betty broke the silent.</p><p>“I hope not.” Archie shook his head.</p><p>“Why?” She looked at him confused.</p><p>“Then we’ll have to face Jughead and Veronica.”</p><p>She laughed. “Do you think this is wrong? Does the end of the world excuse immorality?”</p><p>“You know I don’t think that hard.” He chuckled.</p><p> “I know.” She said fondly. </p><p>“I do know, I don’t regret this and I won’t regret this. Even if we have to face Jughead and Veronica in the afterlife.”  </p><p>“Me too.” She smiled.</p><p>Archie smiled back, reaching to her face to wipe away the tears left on her face. Betty thought about how fitting it was that Archie was the first person to ever make her smile and now he was the last. Another smile gracing her lips as he kissed the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Why did we never do this before?” She asked.</p><p>“The world wasn’t ending before.”</p><p>She nodded. “That’s fair.”</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his lips, it was sweet and slow, not trying to make up for lost time but apologizing for ever losing it. When Betty broke away she pressed her forehead to Archie’s before they laid down. Both deciding they were ready to sleep.</p><p>“It won’t be long now.” She whispered.</p><p>Archie nodded. “I should’ve realized I loved you sooner.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We’re here now.” </p><p>They held each other close as they slipped away, Vegas curled up at their feet. It wasn’t long before the world burned to the ground and they went with it. Leaving their regrets before the flames they went peacefully together....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RIP everyone. I hope you enjoyed. I started this like 2 weeks ago and knocked out the first two thirds of it in one sitting but then I fell asleep and dragged my feet until tonight. I haven’t slept so plz excuse any typos. Also I suck at smut despite it being the most of what I read. I don’t know what that’s about but that’s why I left it mostly nondescript. If you enjoyed you can  Leave a comment or Kudos if you want.<br/>Peace✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>